Will there ever be time for us?
by Elizabeth Keeney-Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for 25 years, Renesme is grown-up and living away from home, but Bella and Edward still have to look after 3 other kids.  although they are vampires they can have children, my take not S.M .
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV **

Today started out the same as every other, the twins, Kai and Aaron, would be fighting over the remote, whilst Edward was having an argument with Elle about her new skirt that she bought to wear to her boyfriend's 18th.

"Elizabeth Alice Masen-Cullen, you must be completely mental if you think I'm going to let you out dressed like something that should be standing on a street corner." Edward could barely contain the grin on his face.

"Edward that is an awful thing to say she is only 17, she doesn't get your dark humour like everyone else does." I tried to sound as stern as possible. I walked downstairs leaving what would probably be the start of world war 3 upstairs, to see a smaller battle downstairs.

"Kai, Aaron you're going to be late for school, remember it's your last day you should be excited not arguing over the remote, and besides your dad and I can't take you so hurry up and start getting ready, if you're lucky Elle will take you." I would have been 100% surprised if either of my 15 year olds actually listened to me.

BANG!

"I FUCKING HATE YOU DAD, STAY THE FUCK OUTTA MY LIFE, and JUST PISS OFF!" I was fuming, how dare she talk like that to anyone in the house.

"NOW YOU'VE HAD IT GIRLY" Edward tried to hold me back from slamming her door down, but just as he grabbed me she stepped out as if nothing had happened.

"Whatdya want mom, I'm kinda late ere" she was a gorgeous girl looked just like Rose, but the words she used were completely vile.

"You better apologise to your father now and then apologise to your brothers downstairs for using such disgusting language!" the venom I spat at her, she almost stepped back in disbelief.

"No, you would have never told Nys to do something like that." I slapped her with a full on whack, I was livid, I couldn't believe she was talking about my eldest daughter Renesme like that (when Elle was little she couldn't say Nessie so it was changed to Nys), she was rude a lot but never disrespectful to us, Nyssa was 25 now and studying to become and international lawyer at Harvard.

"Forget it mom, I'm going to live with Nys now and Paul is coming with me!" Edward hated Paul he was Elle's boyfriend of 2 ½ years, he was one of Jacob Black's wolf pack; he seemed alright I guess except he had a reputation for taking advantage of the girls.

"You are grounded starting right now, you're not going to school and I gonna phone Nana Esme to come round and tutor you." I loved it when Edward was harsh it made him seem so sexy. Elle stormed back into her bedroom.

"Just to let you know this mind-reading thing does have its moments, she is planning on climbing out the window; I'll go and lock it." With that he kissed my forehead and entered the room where time stood still and everything connected to hot pink or boys could be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

The boys had gone to school with Emmett and jaspers boys, because they were late again as per usual, Elle had been picked up by a very disappointed Esme, although she loved tutoring Elle. And that just left me with the wifey.

"Edward, help I need you..." I ran upstairs to what sounded like a distressed Bella, the sight that met my eyes shocked me more than anything ever!

Bella was lying on the bed with one of those 'rabbits' between her legs, a joke present that Alice had bought her for her last birthday. I had never seen Bella pleasuring herself before and I never knew what I was missing out on, it was amazing, I walked over to the end of our bed (there for decoration purposes) and just stood watching her pump the blue dildo in and out of her tight wet entrance, and I felt jealous.

"Edward, help me I need you..." she pulled the rabbit out as I started to take my clothes off. "Hurry up Edward I want you, I need you" he juices begged for me and mine for her, I was growing hard and impatient now. "Edward if you don't do something in less than 3 seconds our marriage is over" and with that threat I was going down on her like I never had before, it was amazing her moans and movements were sending me over the edge, I had to do it, I had to be inside her.

"Bella, you feel some good, so tight, I love it how, when..." she didn't reply, she just arched her back and pulled me down closer to her, "I was sent over the edge, my juices and venom hitting all around inside her it was heaven, we lay there for a few minutes.

"It's not me it you, your dick has gotten bigger, I don't know how but I like it, it looks so good." I didn't know what she was talking about but she must be wrong, oh well.

"We need to get up, we need to talk" it sounded like I was breaking up with her and I frightened myself a little. We got dressed and went to sit downstairs just us two, like the old days before she was a vampire and when I was besotted by her.


	3. Chapter 3

**ELLE POV**

_It had just turned 4pm and I had been waiting for Paul's call for two hours._

"Don't worry dear, he will call, I know it." Nana Esme was so good at convincing me Paul was actually a decent human being.

"Ok then, maybe he is busy with his friends or som-" I was cut off by the soft knock on the door. "Mom must be early she is due to come get me at 5" Esme just shrugged and looked as confused as I felt.

I walked to the door trying to consider who it could be.

"Hi babe, I wanted to surprise you" the biggest smile crept across my face and I leaped into Paul's arms.

"You certainly gave me a good supri-" what was that smell and that super shimmer peach lip gloss on his collar.

"Esme I'm going home, bye." She muttered something back that I couldn't understand probably just an acknowledgement I was going home.

"Babes what's wrong?" he sounded bemused as I brushed passed him and made my way to my sky blue vw beetle.

I got home and all I wanted to do was cry, I climbed up the three steps to the front door, I could see my parents lying on the couch together, gross, but I didn't care, I just had to get to my room. The door swung open and I was to mad to remember to close it.

"Hello dear, how was Esm-" my dad's voice boomed at me and it stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes Esme's was great but this disgusting piece of fucking waste is a no-good cheating bastard!" I turned towards Paul, "so who is she? The owner of that super shimmer peach lip gloss and the smell that can only be described as wet dog! Oh my god, was it her that EW, it was, wasn't it! Well then answer me!"

"Elle sweetie calm down, let him explain" Mom, was so annoying when it came to things like this she always thought I was overreacting or just being a drama queen because I 'wanted the attention'

"No Bell it would be best if you let Elle take her anger out on that disgusting toe rag" dad was always on my side when it came to fighting with Paul.

"I'm sorry I thought I washed all of it off" Paul said

"What and you think that makes everything ok, 'you thought you washed all of it off' I mean what kind of excuse is that seriously!"

**BPOV**

She had finally done it, she had finally broken up with Paul, it was 8:30pm and I thought I had given her enough time to be angry and cry and do whatever she needed to do. She came downstairs, with no makeup (for once) her platinum blond hair was in a scruffy bobble and she look like she had been crying. Someone had finally broken that protective wall that didn't allow her in.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She started to cry and then Edward had to butt it.

"Its okay princess you didn't know he would be like that he isn't worth your tears" for once Edward gave good advice TO A GIRL.

"Well I'm going to bed it's been a horrible day, goodnight" she walked upstairs and we didn't hear anything from her for the rest of the night.

Kai and Aaron came running downstairs.

"Mom and Dad, we have a proposition for you."

"Go on then, boys this will be interesting love." He was talking to the boys but aimed the last part at me, imagine having twin 15 year olds, never being able to tell them apart, but they are always trying to make deals with us, I think they definitely get that from both of us.

"Mom, for many years now you have complained that we need to be careful for example; no running in the house unless at human speed, no getting caught in the sun in front of humans and no matter how fun they seem NEVER EVER take Emmett and Jasper seriously." Aaron was reading off of a sheet of paper that they had written up for this 'occasion'

"Okaaaaaay, but what it the 'deal' you want to do with us?" Edward was always sceptical when it came to the twins deals, it seemed like they never offered us anything but we always had to give them something.

"Well I'm glad you asked us big man, seen as Elizabeth is probably dying upstairs because 'the cutest guy ever' cheated on her it seems like we are never going to be able to get a ride off her so we are asking you this, please will you teach us how to drive?"

Edward and I looked at each other and said "NO!" together.

"we don't trust you in the skate park on your bikes or boards at night time, so honestly what makes you think we are going to be able to trust you in a gas hungry death machine seriously." I felt really stern and Edward tapped my shoulder in agreement.

"I'll make you a deal, if both of you can get you grades up to A+ by the end of the semester I will CONSIDER teaching you to drive, ok" the boys faces lit up, but Edward and I knew that it would never happen so the deal was non-existent really.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

It was great being a vampire, never having to sleep and being able to speak to Bella all night without even a breath from the twins or Elle. Time just seems to fly by when you are immortal, the best thing our three half-immortal children sleep through the night, and I'm surprised Elle never wakes up due to the loud snoring from Kai and Aaron. 8 a.m. came around and the boys were down stairs causing havoc as per usual.

"Elizabeth...sweetie, get up darling, everyone is coming over, Aunty Ally and Aunty Rosie's girls are coming over." Alice and Jasper had two boys and a girl Noah, 16, Isaac, 14, and Jade, 19; they were just like ours crazy and mischievous. Rose and Emmett had four, two boys and two girls, Jodie, 17, Francesca, 20, Joseph, 12, Ashleigh, 14.

I ran upstairs at vampire speed when I got to the top I noticed Elle's door was still open, probably from the boys trying to sneak into her room. I peaked around her door.

"Elle, baby are you ok, you have been so quiet since dogface was here, you know I will always back you when it comes to guys, after all I am your dad." I tried to sound soothing and calm. She walked over to me stood in front of me for a few seconds and then flung her arms around me; she was just like Bella sometimes, so small and fragile.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Ellie." Ellie, a name I hadn't called her for years.


End file.
